


ipsum

by innanamen (orphan_account)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, but it kinda sucks, kinda not really lmao, uhh character studies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/innanamen
Summary: three short poems about three kids (only two of them are short)





	ipsum

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic? being a dump of weird lines that popped into my brain in the middle of algebra? its more likely than you think

_cacoethes_ \- the urge to do something inadvisable 

you were angry and spiteful,  
mars incarnate  
with twenty of zeus' thunderbolts  
blessed to your tongue  
and twenty to knuckles  
dappled like rose petals and wine  
where the skin peeled away.  
a dead desert flower beauty  
eyes dark and amber  
like a sky with no stars,  
only the moon hanging heavy  
amidst the pitch, pitch black.  
skin the color of poison  
and the teeth of one thousand lions. 

_deasil_ \- in the direction of the sun's course

the world is loud and you are small  
you think that maybe  
talking has frightened you ever since  
you had tiny hands  
that gripped green-yellow crayons  
till your knuckles were white.

the world is loud and you are small  
you think that maybe  
it was in your second year of school  
that you knew  
your brother was made for things  
greater than you.

the world is loud and you are small  
you think that maybe  
you aren't so alone and small anymore  
you have friends now  
who make things less loud and you less small  
and not as alone.

 _ensorcel_ \- to enchant or fascinate someone

you sing, sometimes  
you bake, sometimes  
but sometimes there are days  
where the dark becomes too heavy  
and you can only wait before the stairs  
of a lone castle towering over empty houses

you read, sometimes  
you sleep, sometimes  
but sometimes there are days  
where you hear footsteps in the distance  
and you become best friends with a human  
and a very scary giant purple lizard girl.


End file.
